


Bad kitty

by Jjay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kitty San, san is shy and cute, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjay/pseuds/Jjay
Summary: San though he would've had the hotel room all to himself for hours, but he was wrong.





	Bad kitty

**Author's Note:**

> San and Mingi were roommates during their tour and I just thought with my friend how hot they would be as a couple if they were to get all hot and heavy in their room.
> 
> Also my dyslexic ass is too lazy to proof read this.

No one knows whose idea it was to allow Mingi and San share a hotel room during the tour. Everyone should’ve known better than to let them spend too much time together in one room. All that sexual tension was just insane, and it seemed like no one had picked it up.

They wanted to see the world and they couldn’t believe they got the chance so suddenly after their debut. They got the chance to go around Europe and walk around in many beautiful cities. Even if they felt tired, they wanted to see more. San had been feeling extremely exhausted after one flight. He just wanted to stay at the hotel and have some time alone, since it was really rare during the tour. Mingi had wanted to go sightseeing, but San staying back didn’t stop him. He had asked San many times if it was really okay to leave him alone and San always answered yes. He _needed_ to be alone.

“Well if you need anything you can call us right?”

San nodded. He was laying on his bed going through twitter mentions after finally getting in the hotel wi-fi. He was tired but he had other plans too. The door closed and San waited a while to make sure Mingi actually left. He quickly got up and walked over to his suitcase. His eyes were shining so bright as he was so excited. He opened the suitcase and started going through all the things he had brought with him. He found the small canvas pouch he was looking for and opened it, pulling out something he had been hiding from everyone else. He stroked a furry tail that was attached to silver plug. He had been so scared someone would catch him bring a butt plug on tour but so far he was safe.

Just thinking of wearing it made San feel special and hot. He also took the tiny bottle of lube he had disguised as hair gel and settled on the bed on his back. Slowly he wiggled out of his pants and he threw them on the floor. He poured some of the clear gel on his fingers, reached down and rubbed his middle finger against his rim. His breath hitched as he slowly pushed the finger in. Slowly he kept pushing it in and out, gently preparing himself. His forefinger soon joined his middle one and he was slowly thrusting two finger inside him, reaching for that special spot that would make his relax faster. He brushed his fingers against his prostate, even though it was difficult to massage it straight on in the position he was in.

San was letting out silent moans. He just wanted to get the plug in fast. He believed to have stretched himself enough. The plug would do some stretching too, and he was used to the stretch being fast as he usually didn’t have that much time at the dorm.

He lubed up the silver plug. San took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Slowly, very slowly, he began pushing the plug in, not pushing it fully in at once but moving it back and forth slowly, making the stretch more comfortable. When he finally got the plug in, he let out a satisfied moan. He stroked the furry tail and smiled. He wanted to see it in the mirror. He wiped his hand on his thigh and got up. He had also taken a pair of white lace panties with a hole at the back so he could wear them with the tail and he just knew he would look good. The hotel room had a mirror right next to the bathroom door and San quickly rushed in front of it. He smiled, looking at the fluffy white tail. He felt pretty. Prettier than usually.

That was when his gaze landed on a hoodie on Mingi’s bed. The other had changed before going out with the boys. An idea flashed in San’s head and he quickly pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head. He walked over to Mingi’s bed, thinking for a moment whether it was a good idea to steal his clothes. His lust in the end won and he grabbed the big hoodie, pulling it closer to his face. He sniffed it. A deep breath and a silent moan. Mingi smelled so good and without thinking further, San put on the hoodie. Mingi liked over sized clothing and on San’s slim figure, the hoodie looked even bigger. It covered his lace panties, but it was short enough to reveal the white kitty tail hanging on the backside.

Returning back to his bed, he settled on his side, facing the wall. The lace panties and the tail peeked out when the hoodie rose a bit. San kept on sniffing the hoodie, breathing in Mingi’s scent. An occasional moan left his lips and he was too deep in his thoughts to notice the door of the hotel room had opened and closed.

“It was pretty windy outside, so I came ba…oh my GOD!”

San had never turned around so fast. A deep red blush quickly spread on his face and he was sure he would disappear into another dimension because the embarrassment.

Mingi was just standing there, staring at San with his cheeks burning. Neither one of them said a word for a good two minutes. San was the first one to break the silence as he stood up.

“I-I can explain I really…”

“Is that my hoodie?” Mingi interrupted him. If it was even possible, San’s face got even deeper shade of red and he tried to hide it behind his sweater paws.

“Yeah b-but…”

“That’s kinda hot.”

San moved his left hand so he could catch a glance of Mingi’s face. It was also flushing red and for some reason San found it irresistible. He stopped covering his face and moved his hand lower until he reached the hem of the hoodie. Slowly he lifted it and shyly exposed his white panties that had a beautiful contrast against his honey skin.

“D-do you like them?” he asked and felt proud when he noticed Mingi swallow nervously. He didn’t dare to smirk even though in his head the grin would’ve reached from one ear to the other. Mingi nodded and swallowed again. San noticed him observing every single part of him that his eyes could scan, so he twirled around, giving him the full 360 view. San noticed how Mingi’s gaze changed quickly. From embarrassed and shy to a darker one.

“Well aren’t you a naughty kitty,” Mingi whispered with a slight rasp in his voice, which went right south. San felt his cheeks heating up at the name. He wanted to test the waters even more, so he brought his hands near his cheeks, pretending they were indeed paws and he meowed. He meowed at Mingi and he received a reaction that he maybe hadn’t expected. A moan. A low, raspy, yet quiet, moan.

“I’m a bad kitty, nyan,” he meowed again and tilted his head like he was the most innocent creature that had ever walked this earth. Mingi stepped closer, until he was right in front of San. He licked his lips and gently lifted San’s chin.

“Does the naughty kitty want a kiss?” When San nodded, Mingi did not waste any time. He leaned closer and connected their lips. It began as a gentle kiss but as both of them quickly gained more confidence the kiss became wet and rough. A pair of hands found their way to San’s waist and they quickly pulled their bodies close together. San had to stop for breath, but he leaned back in a second later. He moaned into the kiss and Mingi took the opportunity to sneak his tongue to massage San’s. Another audible moan was heard.

San tasted sweet, like candy, and it drove Mingi absolutely crazy. They had been sharing a hotel room for some time and Mingi would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing and touching San. The boy was irresistible. His charisma on stage, his gaze, his body, his smile. San was hot and he knew it.

“Please…touch me,” San moaned in between kisses. He grabbed Mingi’s hands and moved them under the hoodie on his backside. Mingi’s big hands gave San’s cheeks a gentle squeeze. He had to pull away too see the look on San’s face. It was innocent but needy at the same time. Completely different to the look he has when he is on stage. This look didn’t radiate dominance, this look asked to be dominated. San wanted to be pushed against a mattress, he wanted Mingi to mark him, hold him tight, and make him feel good.

Suddenly San smirked. He turned around, climbing on his bed on all fours, exposing his beautiful backside to Mingi once again. He kept his butt up, giving Mingi a view of his lace panties and the plug. The fluffy tail looked pretty against San’s skin and Mingi had to reach closer to stroke it. He tugged on it gently, causing the plug to slightly move.

“Ah- Mingi yah,” San hummed. He looked back and saw Mingi’s eyes sparkling. He would’ve never guessed Mingi would’ve been into something like this. He meowed again silently.

“A bad bad kitty,” Mingi said again. He grabbed the base of the plug. It was still slick and slippery from the lube. Slowly he pulled the plug halfway out and pushed it back in. This time the moan that escaped San’s mouth was louder.

“No ears?” Mingi asked while playing with the plug, slowly pulling it out and pushing it in again. San could only shake his head. He only owned a couple plugs. Even though he wanted to buy a cute pair of fluffy ears he hadn’t had the time yet.

“Please please please…it feels good,” San moaned. He could feel himself getting harder and the lace was rubbing against his sensitive head. He was sure Mingi too was getting aroused and his jeans were surely starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Mingi laughed and stopped playing with the plug. He undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and opened the zipper to give himself more space.

“Lay on your back for me, will you,” he gently ordered San, who did as he was told immediately. Mingi slowly lifted his own shirt, giving San a bit of a show. San chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at Mingi’s toned stomach. He had seen the taller boy strip many times; he had even showered with him but this was a very different situation.  

The shirt was thrown on the chair in the corner and Mingi crouched over San. He spread the boy’s legs and lifted the hoodie. San too had beautiful soft and tanned skin. Like honey, and Mingi wanted to lick it. They connected their lips once again, both moaning into the kiss. Mingi caressed San’s inner thigh. Soft and squishy, yet muscular. San seemed awfully impatient. He kept lifting his hips, clearly wanting Mingi to move his hand up, touching him where he needed it the most.

Mingi kissed San’s cheek,next, the skin near his ear before nibbling his earlobe and moving down to kiss his jawline. He had had multiple dreams where he had been licking San’s jawline, but now he was actually doing it. As he was moving down, his hand kept moving up. San was breathing heavily, wanting to be touched more roughly. He moaned when Mingi sunk his teeth into his neck. Hard enough to cause pain but soft enough not to leave a visible mark. San wrapped his arms around Mingi, clawing on his back, this time it was Mingi who moaned.

“My god you’re hot,” he moaned and licked the spot he had just bitten. The air in the room began to feel heavy, his body was sweating and getting hot and he was sure San was feeling the same.

“Are you really not going to touch me,” San whined. He lifted his hips again trying to get some kind of friction, but his hips were soon pushed down.

“Patience kitty,” Mingi mumbled against his neck. He licked a wet stripe from his neck to his collarbone, before lifting the hoodie more. He got up, pulling San with him and quickly pulled the hoodie over San’s head. San’s first automatic reaction was to cover his chest, but Mingi was too quick to grab his arms.

“So pretty,” he moaned and pushed San back down, immediately going for his erect nipples. He bit San’s left nipple, earning a rather loud moan. San arched his back and went back to clawing Mingi’s back. Mingi was pinching San’s right nipple while licking and sucking on the left one. He quickly glanced down and noticed the head of San’s cock peaking from the waistband of the lace panties. He was hard and leaking. Mingi licked his lips at the sight. He kissed San’s nipple one last time and slowly moved down until he was facing San’s crotch.

San’s fingers found their way into Mingi’s hair. He was pushing Mingi’s head down, wanting the bigger man to lick him already.

“Can I?” Mingi asked. When San nodded Mingi slightly pushed down the waistband of the panties, releasing San’s cock. He grabbed the base and gave the reddening head a lick before putting it into his mouth and coating it with his saliva. San couldn’t even moan. He was just breathing and whining. A mouth felt so much better than his own hand. It felt warm and wet. Mingi began bopping his head up and down, taking all he could into his mouth and stroking where he couldn’t fit. He had not done it many times but judging for the sounds San was letting out he was doing fine.

With his other hand, Mingi lowered his own jeans and he managed to shimmy out of them. San was squirming under him, his breathing becoming heavier by the second. That was Mingi’s signal to stop. He pulled away and smirked.

“We can’t have you cumming just yet,” he said and laughed when San whined at the loss of contact. He was about to open his mouth to protest but he forgot what he had to say when Mingi lowered his own boxers and revealing his hard cock. San swallowed. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel Mingi, but at the same time he wanted to reach his own peak.

Mingi started stroking the tail once again.

“Can you keep this in?” he asked.

“Yes…” San whispered. He loved having the plug in him. He loved his pretty fluffy tail and the fact that Mingi liked it too turned him on even more.

Mingi loved the way San’s hole was clenching around the plug. As much as he wanted to eat San out, or push himself in him, he loved that plug. Mingi grabbed San’s thighs once again. He lifted the boy’s legs on his shoulders and bit his left thigh.

“H-harder!”

Mingi bit down harder, leaving a clear mark on San’s left thigh.

“This kitty has such beautiful and soft thighs,” Mingi mumbled and bit down again. San almost screamed. Partly because it hurt but mostly because he was enjoying it. He felt himself leak even more.

“I want to _fuck them_.”

San nodded hurriedly. He wanted to say yes but he wasn’t able to form words. Mingi stroked his own dick and bit San’s thigh again.

“I take it that you have lube?” he asked. San nodded towards the hair gel tube on the nightstand, which made Mingi laugh.

“Hair gel. What a clever disguise, aren’t you a clever kitty,” he praised the other and gently licked where he had previously bitten. He reached for the tube and squeezed out some lube, rubbing it on his cock. He lifted San’s legs from his shoulders and ordered him to squeeze them together.

“Keep them nice and tight for me and I will reward you.” San nodded. Mingi rubbed some lube on San’s inner thighs before getting a better position on the bed. He slipped his cock between San’s thighs.

“Tighter,” he moaned. San squeeze his thigh closer together. He stared at the head of Mingi’s cock, which was slightly peaking from between his thigh. Mingi began moving, his hips hitting the back of San’s thighs. The soft skin felt good and the look on San’s face was more than just hot.

Mingi closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting low moans escape his mouth as he fucked San’ thighs.  

“Ah-feels so good Sanie, good boy, good kitty,” he moaned, praising his kitten. He loved the look on San’s face and it helped him chase his peak. He was holding onto San’s legs hard enough to bruise him and it drove San crazy. Every time Mingi’s hips came into contact with his skin, the plug shifted, causing it to slightly massage his prostate.

The room was filled with the sound of both men moaning and skin slapping. The air felt heavy and moist and the bed was silently squeaking.

“Sanie I’m gonna…ah,” Mingi moaned, his thrusts getting faster and sloppier. San moaned and looked down. Mingi let out a long, low moan as he reached his peak. His thick cum painting San’s thighs, slowly dripping down.

He opened San’s thighs and without slowing down he wrapped his hand around San’s cock, stroking it quickly while he stared at San’s blissed out face. With his other hand he grabbed the plug and began thrusting it in and out.

San’s moans were getting louder and Mingi was sure Seonghwa and Yeosang on the other side of the wall could hear them loud and clear, but he didn’t care.

“Ah-ah d-don’t stop! Oh god don’t stop!”

Mingi quickened his pace, driving San closer to the edge. Just when San seemed like he was ready to spill, Mingi went down taking San in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head.

San moaned and arched his back as he spilled in Mingi’s mouth. Mingi kindly rode him out and sucked him clean. He swallowed and released San’s dick.

“Oh…my…god,” San tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t remember when he had last felt an orgasm so good. His thighs were shaking, and his head felt heavy. For a moment his vision was blurry.

“You’ve never looked prettier,” Mingi smiled. He tugged San back into the panties and pulled on his own boxers. San chuckled he covered his eyes for a moment, his breathing getting steadier every second.

“Was I a good kitty?” San purred and uncovered his face. His eyes for sparking, waiting for a praise. Mingi chuckled and laid on the bed next to San.

“You were a very good kitty,” he said and welcomed San to his embrace with open arms.

“I should buy this kitty a pair of fluffy ears,” he said while petting San’s soft hair.

“And maybe next time the kitty could ride you,” San smirked.   


End file.
